orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
Navarian
The Navarians are a humanoid species neighboring Planetary Union space. They are notable for their protracted conflict with the Bruidians over control of the planet Lopovius. Biology Navarians are about the same height as adult Humans, entirely hairless, with long, bony horns encompassing their heads. They lack eyebrows or lashes. Navarian skin is light purple, rough, and coarse. Culture The Navarians are "slender, reserved, and a little sarcastic," but also subtle and intelligent.Brandon Fayette in The World of the Orville ''by Jeff Bond. Titan Books. 2018. Pg. 152. They speak a language that is similar to the Bruidians, which reflects their common origin. Their hatred of the Bruidians is infamous, and they can be at once both terrible and menacing to the Bruidians while gracious and kind to other species. At least one Navarian vessel is identified, the Navarian cruiser. A second vessel is a Navarian warship used in battle with the Bruidians. They enjoy meals of Cavellian spiceroot. History Sometime in the past the Navarians shared a common ancestor with the Bruidians before emerging into two different species for unknown reasons. Since then they have been warring with each other over who have the right to truly lay claim to Lopovius. In the early winter of 2420, a Navarian ambassador is sent on a mission of diplomacy to the Union ship [[USS Orville|USS ''Orville]]. His mission is to oversee Union research on an ancient birthing bucket recovered from the planet Lopovius's original inhabitants. For years, the Bruidian and Navarian species waged a protracted and bloody conflict for control over the planet, both sides claiming descent from the early inhabitants over 30,000 years ago. If genetic material could be found on the bucket and tested, Bruidian and Navarian government agreed that a genetic match with the modern species would establish rightful domain over the planet. The Bruidian and Navarian ambassadors arrive with their staff, and hostility between the two erupts almost immediately in the Orville's Shuttle Bay. However, each ambassadorial team maintains a friendly attitude toward the Union officers, and Captain Ed Mercer successfully calms each side down. Examination and testing of the bucket by the Union forensic archaeologist Darulio takes a week, an amount of time that strains the tenuous peace between the species. During that time, the ambassadors frequently clash, vowing escalating forms of attack on each other. Several days in, the ambassadors begin to suspect that the Union is plotting to manipulate the results for the other side. With Darulio's analysis still a day away from completion, hostility erupts into all-out war. Both ambassadors hail their governments' war fleets. Second Officer Bortus, as acting captain, confiscates their comscanners and confines them to their quarters. Unfortunately, the fleets were already hailed, and both militaries prepare for a showdown over Lopovius. Thankfully, Darulio knows how to buy the Union time: Nurse Henry Park synthesizes an artificial version of Darulio's powerful sex pheromones and plants it on the ambassadors. They are tricked into touching each other, thereby sharing the pheromones with each other and falling deeply in love. The Bruidian and Navarian ambassadors call off hostilities and proudly announce their romantic relationship to all. They leave arm-in-arm, and a temporary peace in hand. Production Navarian costumes 1.jpg|Navarian costume concepts Appearances *''Episode 1x09: Cupid's Dagger'' References Category:Species